The Inheritors
by LunaCrissAnderson
Summary: Una extraña magia cubre el castillo de Hogwarts, lo que impide reconstruirlo totalmente. Una profecía guardada dictará que solo los cuatro herederos podrán devolver el orden total. The Inheritors - Los herederos. Mal Summary


**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es mía, los personajes (todos los de este capitulo) son completamente O.C. (Personajes originales)

* * *

**El Día 0**

**(Parte I)**

Parecía una tarde de verano como cualquier otra en un orfanato del sur de Blackpool. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Igual de aburrido. La pequeña Rebekka se sentó en su cama y bostezó. Sus compañeras se estaban levantando de a poco. Algunas camas estaban vacías, por lo que dedujo, ya estaban desayunando. Se calzó y se paró junto a la mesa de luz que compartía con Penelope, su compañera de la derecha. Penelope, por su lado, estaba dormitando con la boca pegada en su almohada.

-Penny, llegaremos tarde. ¡PENNY!-Dijo tomandola por los hombros en un intento de levantarla. Ésta pronunció algunas incoherencias hasta que desistió ante los ruegos de su amiga y se levantó por fin.

Ambas se vistieron y bajaron al comedor.

-Luego de clases, habría que reunirnos en el dormitorio para estudiar.

-¿Para qué ? No habrá ninguna prueba.

-No, pero estoy convencida y prácticamente segura de que la Srta. Gray tomará prueba sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No sé, es muy predecible. Creo.

-Está bien, hay que decirle a los demás. Aun no sé para que estudias, Becky. Hagas lo que hagas siempre vas a sacar una nota alta. Eres la más inteligente.

-Solo estudio, si tu hicieras lo mismo probablemente me igualarías. Solo hay que tener la mente dispuesta.

Las amigas charlaban animadamente camino hacia el comedor cuando de repente se les cruzaron por delante las gemelas Bridget y Brigitte. Ellas les habían hecho la vida imposible a ambas desde que se conocieron. Aunque, según Becky, había una razón...o debía haberla.

-Miren nada más, son Paris Hilton y Betty la fea.-Dijo una de ellas haciendo referencia a la supuesta falta de inteligencia de una y al, según ellas, poco atractivo de la otra.

Rebekka sintió ganas de que sobre ambas cayera toda la basura que las hermanas les habían tirado a ella y a su mejor amiga durante años. Pero jamás imaginó lo que luego ocurrió. Un tacho de basura cercano se elevó en el aire por si solo y cayó en medio de las gemelas ensuciando las a ambas con toda clase de basura imaginable.

Las amigas, desconcertadas, se miraron la una a la otra y estallaron en risas. Ninguna supo que fue lo que pasó...pero tampoco les importó mucho.

* * *

Solitaria en un rincón, Stephany miraba con ojos de "no te me acerques" a cualquiera que se atreviera a dirijirle la mirada. Un gran rencor en su pecho que llevaba hace años. ¿Cuantos? ¿Tres, cuatro? No, eran cinco. Cinco exactamente. Cinco años en los que había pasado por estados de animo que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Todos basados en el odio. Odiaba al mundo. Ella no se merecía estar ahí. No se merecía estar entre probables criminales y asesinas. Ella no era una. Claro, estaba ahí por la orden de un juez -maldita e injusta justicia. Un juez que no llegaba a verse sus propios pies y un par de abogados, probablemente muy bien pagados, no podían decir lo que había pasado y de quien era la culpa, aquella noche. Ella lloró y juró no haber matado a sus padres temporales, los numero siete que llevaba en esos 10 años de ir de casa en casa. Pero, prefirieron creerle a las evidencias que a los llantos de una chica de trece años. Sí, había discutido con ellos. Sí, por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza matarlos. Pero jamás lo haría. Ese cuchillo voló por los aires y se incrustó en el pecho de ambos, primero él, y luego ella. Según aquellos idiotas, "las pruebas hablaban". Tantas veces había pensado en escaparse de aquel horrendo lugar. Quince veces, y las tenia contadas, había tenido la oportunidad de salir de ese reformatorio. Pero algo siempre se interponía. Había jurado la última vez, que la próxima vez lo lograría o moriría intentándolo.

-¡ADENTRO TODOS!-Gritó el guardia.

Y allí estaba ella. Con su negro cabello enredado cayéndole lacio por la espalda y sus ojos verdes mirando al suelo. Entró en el gran salón gris. Miró a ambos lados y vio una posibilidad. Mínima, pero segura. Era una esperanza. La puerta estaba medio abierta. Y los guardias muy animados. Hizo que dos de sus compañeras de pelearan, pegándole a una y culpando a la otra. Cuando todos estuvieron muy ocupados en la pelea, que prometía ser interminable, corrió hacia su salida. Trepó por un par de cajas rogando que no se desfondaran y tomó un cable que colgaba sobre el establecimiento. Si lograba balancearse con suficiente fuerza, podría caer del otro lado de las rejas. Era ahora o nunca. Afortunadamente el cable no solo no se rompió, si no que se dobló de tal manera que le permitió tomarse de el para caer del otro lado. Cosa que era imposible, ya que quedó suspendido y luego volvió a su estado normal. Cayó de cuclillas del otro lado. Y corrió, y corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más. Sonaban las alertas de la patrulla un par de calles atrás. No supo bien de donde sacó fuerzas para perderlos en una esquina que comunicaba con otras cinco, por lo cual no tuvieron más opción que volver. Y ella, cansada a más no poder, se sentó al borde de una plaza. A pensar...pensar en que tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

La hermana Anabela había sido como su madre durante toda su vida. Fue quien la educó y la formó. Desde que había sido abandonada en aquel convento, cuando era tan solo una bebé. Cuando fue creciendo, supo que pudo confiar en su entorno. En el padre Gabriel, y las demás hermanas. Pero sobre todo en la hermana Anabela. Había sido como su madre. Entonces, ¿por qué la había abandonado? Siempre había sido así. Se sentía defraudada por el mundo. Había sido abandonada por sus padres, y ahora por ellos. ¿Acaso también había sido abandonada por Dios?

Lo último que recordaba era la conversación entre Diana, la madre superiora, y Anabela. La cual había escuchado a ía caminado descalza hasta la "oficina" de la madre superiora. Escuchó a través de la puerta.

-Pero solo es una niña. Solo tiene nueve años.

-No es una niña. Es el demonio.

-¿De que habla?

-Ayer estába en el patio jugando, y ¡comenzó a mover cosas sin las manos! ¡Luego me preguntó si podía hacer magia! Es el mismo satanás en persona.

-Pero...Diana...yo...

-Tienes que llevartela...lejos. Llévala del otro lado de la frontera.

No sabía por qué la quería lejos. La madre superiora siempre la había cuidado y preocupado por ella. ¿Por qué la quería lejos?

Y ahí se encontraba Griselle. En una ruta, en Brasil. Después de un larguísimo viaje en coche. Era de madrugada ya. El frío invernal la estaba congelando. Era muy pequeña para soportar eso. Sentía que moría. Tenía sueño.

Un par de faros de auto se lograron ver desde lejos. Cuando vio al auto de cerca. Frenó. Era un auto en verdad lujoso.

Un hombre de ojos azules y cabello cobrizo. Le habló en un idioma que no entendió. Supuso que era portugués. Negó con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no entendía.

-¿Hablas español?

-Sí.

-Ten-Le entregó su abrigada campera.-Te llevaré a tu casa. ¿Sabes en donde vives?

-No, no me quieren allí. Me dejaron aquí.-El hombre pareció reflexionar un momento.

-Sube al auto pequeña,te llevaré a un lugar seguro. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Griselle.

-Yo me llamo Hayden. Hayden Smith.

La niña se subió al asiento trasero y el joven se pusó en el lugar del conductor.

-Que suerte que te encontré.

* * *

**Espero los Reviews! :)**


End file.
